


Riding on the Death Seat along with the Devil

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Car Sex, Carpooling, Conversations, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Long car ride, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Stephen King's Christine, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Time to Apologize, like a lot, mention of past bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam has a few days break and wants to go home at Sioux Falls. But for once, Dean can't drive him. Sam looks up for carpooling and finds a ride on board of a bright red Plymouth Fury, the very same car as in the Stephen King novel. A chance Sam can't miss.Things get complicated when the driver turns to be Lucifer, someone Sam used to know and wished he could have forgotten.It promises to be a long car ride.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) accepted to help me and beta read this fic. Thank you so much.
> 
> Hopefully you can say how much I like Stephen's King novel, Christine. I recommand you to treat yourself with that reading because it's awesome.
> 
> Fasten your seatbelt, we're going on a ride. Updates on Tuesdays and Fridays

Usually, when Sam was coming back home, Dean was more than happy to take Baby out for a tour. Sure, it took less than four hours by plane, but Sam would lie if he said he didn’t enjoy to make the long car ride with his brother like in the old days. From Detroit to Sioux Falls, it was more or less thirteen hours by car, but it often turned into a two or three days journey as they always found a place to go on their way, something to see along the road or a burger place they had to try at all cost.

Though, this time Bobby and Dean were crawling under the work at the salvage yard and that didn’t happen this often. A little more money was welcome. Bobby’s house needed some repairs that couldn’t be postponed anymore. So, for the first time, when Sam told them on the phone that he had a few days off, Dean humiliated himself under apologies because he couldn’t take any days off to come and go to Detroit to take Sam home. 

Living in the city, Sam had no car, but he assured him, it didn’t matter, he could take the plane for once. Dean’s voice on the phone held so much regrets, Sam had to agree with everything Dean was saying in order to make him stop moping. He could practically see Dean’s sad face. So when Dean started to suggest Sam to look into carpooling for a cheap ride instead of taking the plane, Sam had a moral dual. He wasn’t fooled by Dean’s argument that it was way cheaper than a plane ticket, he knew too much how Dean was afraid of flying. But the prospect of spending thirteen hours in a car with a stranger wasn’t really appealing. Still, Sam swore he’d look into it so Dean would stop worrying about his little brother going by plane.

He could have said he did it and just go straight to buy a plane ticket instead, but something in his guts didn’t feel right so Sam turned his laptop on and browsed for carpool. Like that he could say he did it and be at peace with his conscience. He wasn’t expecting to find an announce that sparked his interest.

Detroit to Sioux Falls, starting on Thursday at the end of the afternoon. It was perfect for his plan. But what was really interesting was that it was on board of a red and white 1958 Plymouth Fury. The announce didn’t mention Stephen King’s novel, but the fact that the person who proposed the ride was registered on the carpool site as “Lucifer”’ was all Sam needed to know. As Dean would have said, his nerd alert turned on, blaring red lights and howling siren songs. A little check on the driver’s profile taught him he had his licence since years. Sam contacted him immediately via the carpool site. Less than two hours later, he received an email giving him a place to meet on Thursday and a phone number Sam saved in his phone under the name ‘Lucifer’.

As soon as the meeting was set, he forwarded the carpool announce to his brother. Dean texted back in no time.

[Are you riding on the death seat along with the Devil in Christine?]

Sam smirked when he answered [See? You don’t have to feel bad anymore. I will have fun on my way. And it can’t be more dangerous than the plane. What could go wrong? ;-)]

Happy with his pun, Sam could picture Dean’s sturgeon face miles away from him.

Thursday came rather soon and Sam was excited to travel in a mythic car like Christine was. He packed a duffel bag and a coffee to go and went to the parking lot where he was supposed to meet with the owner of the car. They would be only two and Sam hoped it wouldn’t be too weird to stay seated next to a stranger all this time. He feared to run out of conversation at one point, but hopefully the guy would have good taste in music.

The depart was set for six in the afternoon, what would make them arrive something around seven in the morning the next day if they made no stop. Sam told Dean to expect him in the morning with a coffee.

He saw the car the second he arrived at the meeting point. It was hard to miss such a beauty. You didn’t need to be a Stephen King fan to appreciate a good looking classic car. As in John Carpenter’s movie adaptation, the car was bright red and shiny like it was new. People were looking at it without daring to come closer. 

Sam walked straight to it and put his duffel bag on the ground next to one of the white flank tire. He took the time to admire the view and even snapped a quick picture with his phone for Dean. He sent it quickly, feeling a little silly under the watch of the people who were side looking at him. He was starting to fangirl a little bit too much if he was honest with himself but after all, who wouldn’t?

Sam extended his hand towards the shiny paint on the hood, wanting to feel it under his fingers. 

“Careful, she is real sensitive.”

Despite himself, Sam’s fingers curled away from the car, not daring to touch it. He smiled to his own reaction and turned to meet the owner, half expecting to see the actor from the movie adaptation in his James Dean like red jacket. Who he saw made him lose his smile faster than if he had see the dead face described in the book though.

He was older but Sam would have recognize him in a crowd. His deep blue eyes, as freezing as in his memory, the spiky blond hair and that awful smirk still in place on his face otherwise totally expressionless.

Lucifer Milton.

From all the people in the world, Sam had choose to lock himself for thirteen hours with his childhood bully... Voluntary.

He felt like he just swallow a gallon of iced water. He went completely numb, blood buzzing in his ears and forbidding him to protest or even to make a simple move when Lucifer took his bag from the ground and shoved it in the trunk.

The walking nightmare from his past got around the car to the driver seat and looked at him from above the car. He winked at him and disappeared in it saying: “Come on Sammy. Hop in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are still in the car.

It took a minute for Sam to remember he wasn’t ten years old anymore and nothing forbad him to just take his duffel bag back from the trunk and go away. It took him another minute to remember he was now shaped like a house and could probably kick anybody’s ass to the moon. He was not afraid. 

Also, he really wanted to go back home for the weekend.

Sam took a big breath, opened the car door and climbed in. He would not let memories of a long gone past ruin his plans. He wasn’t a little boy anymore and he would not allow Lucifer Milton to scare him ever again. Or anybody else as it mattered.

Sam hardened his gaze and turned his head to face his past personified, memories of humiliations and hematomas flooding his mind. Like all the times Lucifer pushed him and Sam crashed face first against a wall… Hard. All the time he was ridicule in front of girls because of a mockery word coming out of those thin lips.... All the various food that landed on his pants and shirts during lunch… That time he was locked in the restroom and Dean had to free him…

His eyes could probably have killed someone at this moment, but Lucifer wasn’t looking back at him. He had his eyes fixed on the windshield as he ignited the engine and the whole car vibrated to life in a sweet roar typical of those kind of old cars.

“You ready to go? Fasten your seatbelt, thank you.”

Sam breathed deeply to calm down. He settled on his seat and fasten his seatbelt as he was told, while the car left the parking lot. They drove for some miles in total silence. Sam was tempted to think maybe Lucifer didn’t remember him. He felt like he had to say something but he was really at loss of all word. He wasn’t at ease at all. He sipped nervously on his take away coffee.

Lucifer cleared his throat, apparently ready to make some small talks to avoid that weird silence but nothing came out of his mouth either. They drove past a bunch of identical houses. Music would surely help to make it less awkward. Sam was about to ask if the radio worked when Lucifer finally talked.

“Can we drop the silent treatment? It’s weirding me out.”  
“Hu, yeah…”

Though, Sam was unable to think of a conversation they could have.

“Alright. Good. Because, you know if you have a second thought, I can stop the car any moment… If you want out.”  
“I don’t. It’s just… Maybe you don’t remember but we used to go to the same school.”  
“Oh I remember you, Sammy.”

If Sam wanted to pretend he could do as if they didn’t have history together, the use of that nickname proved him wrong. How much he hated Lucifer to call him like Dean did. Even now, he didn’t like the way Lucifer was addressing him.

“Could you stop calling me like that. It’s Sam, not Sammy.”

Sam saw Lucifer nodded from the corner of his eyes. He got him clear. Good.

“So… You live in Detroit now?”  
“Yes.”  
“So do I.” Lucifer said.

Sam didn’t add anything more and the discussion died before it really begun. Lucifer engaged the car on a fast lane and huffed under his breath.

“It’s going to be a long ride.”

Sam couldn’t agree more.

To his relief, Lucifer’s hand wandered towards the radio and turned it on. Chuck Berry’s voice cracked, singing an old tune. It surprised Sam what Lucifer took for a scoff of annoyance.

“Sorry” he said as he reached for the radio to exchange the tape running for the radio.  
“Don’t.” Sam interrupted him. “It’s very fitting. Very in character… With the car, I mean.”

Lucifer looked at him without understanding for a minute before he remembered what he was driving.

“Oh yes. Sorry. I wasn’t following. You like Christine?”  
“Are you kidding? It’s a classic. That’s why I choose that car ride instead of another.”  
“The question stands. What are we talking about? The book or the movie?”

They fell into a discussion about the pros and cons of the movie adaptation and the original Stephen King novel. The differences between the two and how bad the movie aged. By the time the Beach Boys sang about a car, they left Detroit behind them. 

They headed west after the city limits. Sam ran out of coffee and the conversation went dry too but the ambiance was lighter.

“This is mostly a story about addiction anyway. Of course there is this girlfriend parallele, but before that Christine is all about alcohol problems.”  
“And revenge. Man, the way she kills... It flirts with a little body horror that had nothing to repulse me. You remember the chase in the snow? Best moment of the book.”  
“That poor guy! One of them had literally done nothing wrong.” Sam exclaimed.  
“Wrong time, wrong place. Stephen King isn’t known to write fair situations.”  
“You’re not wrong. Still, that scene is less satisfying for me because of this poor dude.”  
“So you’re not against the other punks dying horribly. Neat.” Lucifer giggled.  
“They had it coming. The revenge thing felt good.”  
“I was about to ask you if you wanted to make a stop somewhere to eat something, but now I’m too afraid you take the wheels when I am looking elsewhere, to roll me over with my own car.”

The light conversation fell immediately. A heavy silence lasted until Sam had to talk about what they were trying to avoid so badly.

“You were all kind of an asshole,” he said quietly, looking stubbornly in front of him.  
“I know.” Lucifer answered.  
"Why was it always me?”  
“I…” Lucifer exhaled.  
“I fought back. I told you on my brother and my father. The director convened you parents. Why didn’t you stop?”  
“I…Oh God.” 

Lucifer exhaled and pulled the car on the side of the road. He killed the engine and Sam panicked for a moment. Lucifer bent over and brought his forehead to the wheel.

“I was such a jerk. I’m sorry.”

The words echoed in Sam’s mind loud and clear as if Lucifer shouted them. Long after he left school, and lost track of Lucifer, Sam often thought about all he made him live through. How screwed his confidence was because of him and all he would have dare to do if he didn’t always fear the consequences Lucifer would have brought on him for just daring to breathe and be a normal child. 

Often Sam imagined this conversation. Everytime, he pictured himself telling Lucifer all the wrong he did to him. And each time he pictured himself making Lucifer shut up and listen all he had to say. At the end, Sam sometime pictured himself punching Lucifer even. Sometimes in his thoughts, Lucifer would apologize, sometime Sam would walk away with dignity without giving Lucifer the chance to be a better person. 

But for real, Sam never thought he would actually have this conversation with the real Lucifer. And that this one would hide his face in shame and ask for forgiveness from the start.

Still, Sam would not let this chance go away.

“Look at me,” he commanded.

Lucifer’s neck stiffened visibly. Sam waited patiently, amazed by his own self control in this situation. Lucifer slowly turned his gaze to him and Sam talked. The words were hard to get out of his chest and, as he was talking, he wished he could just jump out of the car and run. But he did not. He held on and Lucifer listened every word without interrupting him. Until Sam had said all he had to say and Lucifer swallowed hard and whispered something that sounded like a broken “I’m sorry” before he stormed outside the car.

He walked ahead in the car headlight and Sam found himself alone in the car not knowing what to do. 

After a few minutes, Lucifer turned towards the car again and walked to Sam’s door, wiping his nose on his sleeve. He put his back against the car. Sam opened the door to step outside too but something in Lucifer’ voice stopped him in his way and he stayed seated.

“I don’t say I had an excuse or whatever. I know I was a total asshole with you. I had no real reason.”  
“If you say you had a crush on me or whatever and that’s how children show their interest. That you were just pulling my ponytails. I’m going to snap.” Sam toned.  
“I… I was so jealous of you.”  
“Jealous?” Sam scoffed in disbelief. “I remember you had the biggest house of all the kids in school. Your father was always there when he had a school trip. You always had the nicest clothes and all the toys we others drooled to have in our dreams and all.”  
“But everybody loved you! Always. All the time. Me? Everybody always assumed the worst out of me. And when I was good at something, it was just ‘normal’ because my family could afford personal teachers. And then you had your brother. What was his name again?”  
“Dean?”  
“Yes, Dean. ‘Dean will kick your ass’ ‘Dean will make you shut up’ and on and on,” Lucifer said in a horrible child like voice. “And the worst in that was that he did! I was so jealous and miserable you had so many support from everywhere but for me, it was just normal. Everybody was always disappointed in me, always saying I could do better. I should do better. I hated you so much because of that. And at the same time… At the same time, I would have given everything to be you.”  
“So you made my life a nightmare.”  
“Yes… No… Surely, yes. Because that way it was less enviable. Or I don’t know. Sam I was ten. It wasn’t the brightest decision I ever made, you know.”  
“Yeah? But you made pretty obvious, you didn’t like me.”  
“I didn’t… Disliked you.”  
“You had a strange way to show it then.”  
“Talking about my emotions wasn’t easy.”  
“You were a total dick.”  
“Yes. Yes, I was. And I regret. Sammy…”  
“It’s Sam!”  
“Sorry! I am sorry for all the wrong I did to you.” Lucifer squatted to find himself in front of Sam, still seated in the car, and looked at him straight in the eyes. “By that time I wasn’t realizing what I was doing to you once the school was over. I am sorry. I… I thought about what horrible brat I was when I was a child since, and more than one time I wanted to call you on the phone or send you a mail to say how bad I felt about it and to present you my apologies. I never did it because what good would it have made? You surely didn’t want to hear about me anyway. But… for whatever it’s worth, I am sorry, Sam.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh they stop to eat pizzas.

Going back in the car was weird after this. It had felt good to hear real apologies and at the same time Sam only could think “And what now?” He didn’t really feel better. After all those years he imagined that scene, he didn’t feel different now that it really happened. Maybe he already partially made his peace with that before. Or maybe he needed time to process.

The radio was alternating between advertising and songs. Neither him or Lucifer were talking. The sun had set a while back and Sam remarked with amusement that the car’s dashboard lighted in green. He smiled to himself but didn’t mentioned it out loud. In front of them the lights of Chicago were appearing.

“What about diner?” Lucifer asked out of the blue.

Sam asked him to repeat, not sure of what he had heard.

“I’m exhausted and this ride is awkward as fuck. Let’s make a stop and eat something. Then we can go on… Or, if you’re still mad at me and you don’t want to stay in this car another minute, you could say you go to powder your nose and run away real fast without having to make up an excuse. Deal?”

Sam pondered the idea. He was hungry but at the same time he wanted this ride to be over already. Mainly because it wasn’t comfortable to stay in this strained silence, seated in a car next to someone who was as tensed as him. Sam agreed for the stop. They found a pizzeria and parked the car. Sam stretched his arms and back and followed Lucifer inside.

“You don’t take your stuff and run?”  
“You owe me a pizza at least.”

Lucifer huffed and they followed a waitress to a booth.

“You want to drink something?” She asked.  
“I think we deserve a beer.”  
“Make it two.” Sam agreed.

She went away and they found themselves face to face. Sam cleared his throat. 

“What now?”  
“I have no idea, I was sure you’d go away as soon as we weren’t in the middle of nowhere anymore” Lucifer said sincerely.  
“I’d really like to go home. I haven’t in a long time now. I miss my family. So let’s make an effort to not make this even weirder than it is already.”  
“Alright.” Lucifer agreed. “I guess that’s the moment when we have the awfully conventional discussion now. So… What did you become? What do you do for a living?”  
“Well, I work for a law firm.” Sam said proudly.  
“A smart guy. That’s good.”  
“I try. I mostly get the duty counsel though. That’s what you start with on this kind of firm. And you, what are your living of?”  
“You know… I buy things here… Sell stuff there… Nothing that exciting.”  
“You make it sounds like you’re not sure you should talk to me about it.”  
“I’m wondering to be honest.” Lucifer grinned.  
“What you do is not my problem until you get busted and need a lawyer asap.” Sam said.  
“Oh on that case, it’s alright. No for real, I mostly get stuff for people who want some very specific items. My transactions are always legal. But my connections may look more questionable.”  
“What ‘stuff’ are we talking about?” Sam asked intrigued.  
“It ranges from nothing to everything. Last month I had to find the exact replica of a ring. The woman told me it was in her husband’s family since forever. The problem was, she lost it. You can imagine the kind of trouble she was in.”  
“The kind that brings families to my firm.”  
“Yes.”  
“What did you do?”  
“That one was easy. I asked for photos, went in a jewelry store and asked for the exact replica.”  
“And took a commission on the way.”  
“Of course.”  
“Do you have some more tricky business sometimes?”

Lucifer looked around them and bend closer to Sam above the table.

“Once I dealt with two… families. One wanted a painting the other had, and the other wanted… How to say? They had some building projects and the other family had the ability for the City Council to turn some meadows into building lands.”  
“And how do you make that legal exactly?”  
“Me? I only sat with the two families at a table and discussed painting prices. What people voted at the City Council after, isn’t something I am responsible for.” Lucifer said with a wink.  
“So that’s how you buy yourself replicas of haunted cars.” Sam asked.  
“As a matter of fact, yes. But it’s not mine. Not really.”  
“I’m waiting for the worst.” Sam said with a bitchface that made Lucifer laugh.  
“No. I mean, I bought her but not for me. It’s a gift. I negotiated her at an auction. The city of Detroit was selling her. She had been abandoned on a drive in and nobody came to reclaim her.”  
“What a shame. Who has an awesome car like that and abandons it?”  
“My way of work taught me to not ask too many questions if you want to sleep at night. All I’ll add is that she needed some deep cleaning when I bought her. That's all I need to know.”  
“Eww. Aren’t you more curious?”  
“No, trust me.”  
“I’m suddenly less envious of the person you’re going to offer it to.”  
“It’s a wedding gift for my brother, Gabriel. He is a big Stephen King trash.”

Sam searched his memory but didn’t recall a Gabriel.

“He is far younger than me. And he marries big on Saturday.” Lucifer explained, stuffing his mouth with pizza.  
“You’ll congratulate him for me.”  
“That’s nice of you. I’m sure Kali will hate the car, but she’ll admit it’s still better than the horror he is driving for now. Some brown and green thing with wooden panels. Yikes.”  
“It can’t be worse indeed. What does he do for a living?”  
“Gabriel? He is mostly Kali’s boy toy. My future sister in law is a very high ranked person in a big company.” Lucifer explained. “As for the others, Raphael is a heart surgeon and Michael runs a private school. The kind to have foreign princes incognito in its ranks.”  
“Impressive.”  
“That’s what people say. What is Dean doing?” Lucifer asked without looking at Sam, faking it wasn’t interesting him that much.  
“After our father’s death, he dropped out of school to work with a family friend in a salvage yard. He repairs cars.”  
“I could have put my hand to cut he was doing something rad.”  
“Usually I would have invited you to meet him. But there is still a big chance he wants to kick your ass for bullying me in the past. He is still very protective of me, even now.”  
“Don’t worry, I have a big weekend on my hands anyway.” Lucifer said before he took a big sip of his beer.  
“With Gabriel’s wedding and all.”  
“Yeah… Can you imagine it? It’s going to be the first time in fifteen years that I see Michael face to face. Same goes for Raphael.”

The cutleries slipped from Sam’s hands and made a loud clang on his plate.

“We had a fight a while ago. A big one. The family kind of exploded. Then I moved to Detroit. Eventually I talked to Gabriel again over a drunk dial he made one night. But we hardly see each other once or twice a year.  And I’m starting to feel really nervous about this weekend.”  
“I bet.” Sam said. “What about we order some deserts?”  
“It would be nice.” Lucifer said as he gestured to the waitress.

Surprisingly, the discussion was easier than what Sam expected. Lucifer talked a lot about his family. It was showing that he needed someone to talk to. He looked desperate for a foreign point of view. Sam appreciated that he listened to his thoughts about it. 

By the time they finished their pizzas, it was pretty late. They decided to stay the night in a motel instead of driving by night. Then the beer turned into two and then three. By that time Lucifer and him were comfortable enough around each other to make jokes, and Sam was enjoying the evening. 

Sam texted Dean to tell him the car ride would be longer than expected because his driver was tired and so they would stop at a motel and stay the night before heading to Sioux Falls in the morning. He didn’t need to know all the truth for now. Otherwise Sam was sure Dean would have dropped everything and driven Baby the fastest he could to take him back home.

Instead of what he registered for two rooms in a motel. The motel was old but clean. The room was calm but really warm, the air conditioning was broken. Opening the window didn’t help a bit as the night air was even hotter. Looking outside, Sam saw Lucifer by the tiny swimming pool. Sam didn’t pack a trunk but he wanted to take a dive too. Looking into the mini bar, Sam took two beers and went to meet a ghost from his past with alcohol to cheer up with. 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping by now? We still have a long drive tomorrow morning.” Sam said when he arrived.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“Too nervous?”

Lucifer didn’t answer and looked away.

“Mind if I join?” Sam asked showing the swimming pool Lucifer was in.  
“It’s a free country.”

Sam jumped into the water in his boxer briefs, splashing everything around and laughing at Lucifer who wiped the water out of his face. Sam opened the cans of beer and gave one to him.

“One last before heading to bed.”  
“Is there something that keeps you from sleeping at night? I mean, apart of me.” Lucifer asked, eyes in the empty.  
“Don’t give yourself so much credit. I didn’t make my whole life over the jerk you were with me at the time.”  
“Good to know.” Lucifer said clicking their cans together.  
“My work.” Sam answered the question.  
“I can understand. It’s not an easy one you chose to do. A lot of pressure. Surely some moral dilemmas along the cases.”  
“It’s more that…” Sam sighed.  
“What is it?” Lucifer asked really interested.  
“I don’t want to look like ranting when I like my job, but… Do you sometime wonder if you made the good choice in life?”

Lucifer had a humourless laugh. 

“I’m not known to be someone who doubts easily. It would be the exact opposite in fact. And it’s a problem sometimes. It’s pretty much why I have no contact with my own family anymore. And still, I can’t admit I was wrong. I’m too strong headed, maybe too proud. But I still stand by my ideas over all.”  
“I’m not sure it’s something bad.” Sam sighed.  
“But it’s surely not the easiest way to live.”  
“The problem is, I love my job.”  
“That’s not a problem then.”  
“Yes it is because, even if I love it, I’m not sure that’s what I want to do all my life.”  
“You told me you had the duty counsel cases. It’s surely not the most interesting ones. Maybe you’ll have less doubts when you’ll have your own clients.”  
“Or maybe I finally see an aspect of the job I didn’t see before and I don’t like it.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“When I decided to be a lawyer, I wanted to help people. Protect their rights, defend their side of the story. Do the right things, you know?”

Lucifer nodded.

“But all I do is listening to dumb cases, and stupid people who did idiotic things and got caught by the police. You can’t imagine the number of crap I hear all day. It’s only rants. It’s not what I signed up for.”  
“So quit, then.”  
“As if it was that easy.” Sam scoffed.  
“It is,” Lucifer insisted. “If it’s not what you wanted to do. Nothing forces you to do the same job until Death comes for you.”  
“The problem is, my brother and my father, even Bobby, they all put so much hope in me. They all think I’m doing great things in the big city. I don’t want to disappoint them.”  
“That the most dangerous slope you can step on.”  
“You think?”  
“I don’t say I did good. But the moment I stopped caring for what people wanted me to do and started to live my own life like I wanted to, it got way more simple. Though, I probably didn’t act like I should have done, and I still pay the price for that. But now I’m alright with myself at least.”  
“Would you do it again, if you had to?” Sam asked.

Lucifer took a moment to ponder his thought.

“Yes, a million times.”  
“You don’t have regrets?”  
“Yes. But it doesn’t mean it wasn’t the best way anyway.”  
“I don’t know.” Sam said. “I keep thinking about it more and more lately.”  
“Maybe you should stop overthink then. And go with the flow.” Lucifer said as he laid backward on the water and stared into the pitch black sky.

Sam imitated him and starfished on the water listening to the sound of water.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to sleep or...

Eventually, they got out of the water. It was surely very late in the night by that moment. Sam took his towel and dried his hair. He caught a sigh of Lucifer staring at him.

“Are you checking me out?” Sam giggled.  
“Would you take it bad if I was? Because damn. I wasn’t expecting that when you sent me an email for the carpooling.”  
“You knew it was me?”  
“I don’t know any other guy named after the riffle. I figured there was a chance it would be you, yes. Seeing the face you made when you first saw me, my bet is you had no idea it was me, though.”  
“Admit the possibility was low.”  
“It’s not like my name is very common.” Lucifer sassed.  
“A dude named Lucifer and driving a Plymouth Fury. I thought it was a nickname and you were a nerd.”  
“It’s fair.” Lucifer considered.

They separated in the corridor. Lucifer wished him good night and Sam went straight to bed. The problem was, despite the very late hour, he still couldn’t close his eyes. The room was too warm and the days had been filled with too much events. 

Sam turned in bed. He hated sleepless nights above all. The night hours seemed to stretch into infinity. He had nothing to do and not enough energy for it anyway. He had to stay quiet because everybody was sleeping but he switched the TV on. Of course, at this hour of the night, there was nothing on it but he kept switching channels. Until he found some music video clips. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to what was on screen. His left hand had wandered along his chest and stomach to cup his balls and his cock was quickly hardening in his right hand. It wasn’t perfect but it would bring him to sleep afterward. Sam liked to take it slow, to caress himself. He got totally naked and spread his legs, his breath speeding already as he masturbated completely exposed on the top of his matress.

Sam jumped to a stop when someone scratched to his door. He covered himself with a towel and got up to open the door. It was Lucifer. Sam apologized, confused he was preventing him to sleep with the noise of the TV or the suspicious sounds he was surely making.

“I couldn’t sleep either when I heard you move into your room. So I told myself… Maybe a last one?”

Lucifer held up identical beer cans than Sam took to the swimming pool. His eyes drifted to the towel quickly. Sam stepped aside to let him in. He closed the door and rested his forehead against it.

“You’re not here to watch TV with me, are you?”  
“It depends.”  
“Of what?” Sam asked.  
“Of what you want me to be here for.”

Sam exhaled slowly before he turned to face Lucifer. His expression made Lucifer step back. Sam dropped the towel to the floor and Lucifer muttered a “oh my God” as Sam quickly got back to hardness again. Lucifer lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it in a corner. Sam put a hand on his chest and walked him backward firmly to the bed. For all conversation, Sam commanded him to lay down and Lucifer complied. He climbed on top of him, sliding his tongue from Lucifer’s navel to his chest. Lucifer’s breath caught in his throat. Sam sat on his chest and stroke himself slowly. Lucifer looked at him with hunger, dragging his lips between his teeth until Sam directed his dick to Lucifer’s mouth. Lucifer opened immediately to welcome Sam. He sucked on him as Sam’s hips thrusted forward slowly. Sam was all moans pretty soon but he slipped out of Lucifer’s mouth. The frustrated and needy sound Lucifer made at the loss, made Sam grin. Still jerking, he asked him barely louder than a whisper

“Can I ride your face?”  
“Uhu.”

Sam smiled darkly and moved further up towards the headboard where he braced a hand as he lowered himself on Lucifer again. The next day he would surely ache from the grind of Lucifer’s stubble on so sensitive parts but for now his only concern was to get more without hurting the man between his tighs. Sam rolled his hips and tried to control his moves at the same time as jerking furiously with his free hand. A little sound behind him told him Lucifer opened his pants and the rocking of the bed told him all he needed to know about how much Lucifer was on board with this. One of Lucifer’s hand came to grope Sam’s ass cheek before it settled on Sam’s right tigh. Sam’s breathe grew erratic, as his moves went out of control. Lucifer’s tongue hitting all the right spots to the sound of Sam’s “more, more, more”. He reached his climax, his hand jerking himself fast. He shot his relief on the wooden headboard.

Sam climbed off Lucifer only to find his lover desperately jerking himself. He batted his hand away to replace it with his own, Lucifer thrusted up into his fist. Sam lowered his head to wrap his lips around him only to have this one tense under his hands and fingers in his hair urging him away before Lucifer found his own relief, marking Sam on the chest. All Lucifer’s body shivered by the intensity of his orgasm before his muscles relaxed again.

Sam laid next to him. Lucifer put an arm under his head and tugged Sam closer. They fell asleep, their naked bodies only covered with sweat in the warm motel room.

The next morning, Sam didn’t see Lucifer in his room. There was a split second where he thought he left him behind. But then he heard the sound of the shower. Lucifer appeared ten minutes later, with nothing more than a towel wrapped around his hips. He found his jeans on the floor and the t-shirt he took off the day before and came to sit next to Sam to whisper to his ear.

“Hey there. I’m gonna hunt for coffee. Meet me in the parking lot in half an hour if you’re still okay to carpool to Sioux Falls this morning.”

Sam grunted his agreement and asked for a green tea instead of a coffee. Lucifer scoffed on his way to the door. Sam saw him turn towards the bed and look at him with a gentle smile on his face before he walked away.

When Sam went outside in the parking lot, he half expected to not see the replica of Christine but the car was still there, currently serving as an improvised photoshoot for tourists. They went away when Sam approached the car, surely assuming he was the owner. Lucifer arrived not long after, smiling bright to Sam when he saw him seated on the hood.

“You’re still here. I thought you’d run away from me after last night.”  
“You know, since yesterday, you gave me plenty of chances to ‘run away’ as you say it. Do you actually want me to do it or what?”  
“I guess I’m used to people quitting on me.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Maybe you think it was a one time thing and you’d get even more uncomfortable than yesterday next to me.”  
“I still need to go to Sioux Falls. And I know you’re driving that way.”  
“Am I?” Lucifer groaned. “I could keep the car. I like her. And then go back home in Detroit.”  
“No, you are going to Sioux Falls because I paid on an internet carpool site for that. And you’re going to give that car to you little brother and be kind to him and your other brothers for the sake of your future sister in law.”  
“I don’t want to go.” Lucifer whined.  
“But that’s what you’re going to do anyway.”  
“Why?”  
“Because, it’s may not be the easy thing to do but it’s the right one.” Sam explained.  
“I should stay in line or I’m sure Kali will have no hesitation to set me on fire.”  
“She looks like a nice lady.” Sam joked.  
“Yeah, I like her.”  
“So, are we going?”  
“Sure.” Lucifer said as he unlocked the car and Sam put his duffel bag in the trunk.  
“Thank you for having paid my room, but I can afford it you know?” Sam told him.  
“It was the least I could do after I used it as much as you. Talking about… You didn’t answer my question. Was it a one time thing?”  
“I guess we have nine hours in the car to figure this out.” Sam answered looking at his watch with a grin on his face.  
“Oh my… It’s going to be a long ride.” Lucifer said as he put on a pair of shade.

Sam turned the radio on and pushed the tape in. Bruce Springsteen’s guitar filled the air as Lucifer took away from the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are back in the car.

As the day went by, the heat inside the car grew too. Christine may have been a beautiful car, but they didn’t have air conditioning back in the fifties. The sun on the windshield really started to turn it into Hell despite the air coming from the windows. They only made a quick stop to buy something to eat along the road. After that Sam settled comfortably and dozed off for a moment, rocked by the road.

He was woken up by the ringtone of his phone. Lucifer muted the voice of Bo Diddley on the car speakers.

“Big brother is worrying?”  
“No, it’s my boss.” Sam sighed. “The voicemail will get it.”  
“Rebel!” Lucifer snarked.

Sam left the call unanswered and the phone went quiet for a moment before a bip indicated he had a message. Sam brought the phone to his ear to listen to it and sighed once more.

“Let me guess, you get a raise?” Lucifer teased him.  
“I wish but no. He called to ask if I can come back to the office sooner. Though it’s not really a question.They need me by Monday.”  
“Shame. What’s happening?” Lucifer asked.  
“I don’t know. I have to call him back.”

Sam looked at his phone for a moment, not wanting to use it at all. Lucifer extended his hand.

“With your permission,” he said.

Sam looked at him clueless but gave him his phone anyway. Lucifer threw it on the backseat.

“You don’t have to call him back in the minute. You could have better things to do right now. Like enjoying the road, the sun on your skin and the music in your ears.”  
“I’ll have to call him back eventually. He is my boss you know?”  
“Yes. But not just now. Learn to be desired by people a little. You’ll enjoy it, you’ll see. You can call him back once you’re arrived at your brother’s. I’m sure your boss can wait a handful of hours.”  
“But if it’s important?”  
“Then he would have told you on the voicemail... And you would have a bigger wage and more interesting cases to deal with. Am I right?”  
“You’re not wrong for the least.”  
“You don’t want to do it anyway. What good would you make? Be more present now, you’ll be more present at your job when it will be the time. But for now, just forget it.”  
“Go with the flow? Like yesterday in the swimming pool?” Sam asked.  
“Exactly.” Lucifer grinned.

Lucifer faced Sam and stuck his tongue out in the corner of his mouth before he get his eyes back on the road. Sam smiled, turned the music back on and put his hand on Lucifer’s right tigh. Lucifer smirked and put his arm on the wind by his window, enjoying to drive. 

Sam’s hand got further up on Lucifer’s tigh, his fingers finding a creases in his jeans to nestle in for a moment before Sam felt bold enough to let his hand go further up. Lucifer tensed in reflex but then he spread his legs further apart to let more space for Sam’s hand.

“What are you doing, Sam?” Lucifer asked with a playful voice.  
“Going with the flow” he answered, fondling Lucifer through his jeans.

He could feel Lucifer fill out under his touch. His own bulge was growing, his cock pushing against his fly. Sam palmed himself with his other hand. Lucifer cursed under his breath. Sam put more pressure on his touch making Lucifer gasp. He leaned on him and spoke directly into his ear.

“Pull over.”

Lucifer found a spot to stop the car in a record time a few miles away from the highway.

“Time to visit the backseat.”  
“But someone died there.” Sam joked.  
“How do you know that?” Lucifer asked seriously.  
“I meant in the book.” Sam worried a little bit to the unexpected revelation.  
“What book?”  
“Christine.”  
“Ah okay. Yeah, no. I don’t care, come here you sexy thing.” Lucifer said very distracted as he pulled Sam into the backseat, going over the front seat.

The fact that a man his height could slide over the seat this easily was impressive on its own. Sam followed the best he could with less grace though. Lucifer pushed him on his lap and roamed his hands under Sam’s shirt, kissing him deeply. Sam returned the kiss with as much fever. He snaked his hands between them and opened Lucifer’s front jeans, reaching inside to free his cock and stroke him. Lucifer put his hands on Sam’s back and directed his hips to grind on him faster. He hissed at the sensation, his head falling back on the headrest.

“I think I know someone who likes to make out in cars like a teenager.” Sam teased him. 

Lucifer put his hand behind Sam’s head and crashed their mouths together. They parted for air and Lucifer tugged Sam’s shirt over his head. Sam climbed off Lucifer’s lap and tugged at his jeans. Lucifer made his best to lay on his back in the small space, so his jeans could slide all the way. His shirt went by the window. Sam took off his pants himself. He grabbed Lucifer’s hips and dragged him impossibly closer. Sam laid over him and grind on him, his cock sliding over Lucifer’s inner hip. He nipped at his jaw and neck, earning ragged moans out of Lucifer.

“Fuck me, yes?” Lucifer asked in a broken breathe.  
“Do you have condoms?”  
“In the glove box.” 

Sam quirked an eyebrow up in amusement.

“It’s a wedding gift, I remind you.” Lucifer said, his hand showing the car in a round gesture.  
“Of course” Sam grinned.

He reached over the front seat and fumbled in the glove box for a moment before he found what he wanted.

“Did you hide some lube somewhere, by any chance?”  
“I didn’t think they would need it.”  
“We’ll make do.”

Sam spitted in his hand and reached between Lucifer’s cheeks. Soon they were rocking the car with the force of Sam’s thrusts in Lucifer, Sam standing on his knees and holding Lucifer’s hips up, pounding in him, as Lucifer braced his shoulders on the backseat. Sam groaned low and came in a particular brutal thrust that made Lucifer scream. He came to sit on his heels but continued to push in Lucifer as this one reached for his own cock and stroke himself at the same pace as Sam’s shoves in him. Sam felt the grip of Lucifer’s tighs on his waist as his muscles trembled. He pounded harder making Lucifer come on his chest with each one of his powerful thrusts.

They laid for a moment in the backseat, breathing hard.

“If we keep that up, we’ll never arrive in Sioux Falls.”  
“It’s alright by me.” Lucifer agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They need a new car now.

The next Sunday, Dean saw the ugliest car he ever witness pull on the parking lot in front of the salvage yard. He wiped his hands of the black grease on a mope and came to greet his new customer.

“Hello there. What can I do for you?” He asked side glancing at the greenish car.  
“I’m searching for a new car. This one is just a no.”

Refraining to make any disobliging comment on the car, Dean asked for more details. 

“We have a lot of cars, different brands. What are you searching for?”  
“Anything valuable.”  
“It’s a salvage yard, here.”  
“So plenty of treasures hiding.”  
“I wished.” Dean laughed.  
“Is Sam here?” the new customer asked looking around.  
“And who’s asking for him? You look familiar to me.”  
“Lucifer. I’m the one who drove him here the other day.”  
“Oh I know exactly who you are. Out!” Dean yelled.

Lucifer looked at him from above and didn’t move a slight, judging him in silence.

“Dean!”  
“What Sammy? This dick beat your ass all your childhood long.”  
“People change.” Sam argued.  
“That’s nice to hear. Hey Sam.” Lucifer purred.

Sam got closer and Lucifer snaked his arms around his waist, kissing him on the lips before giving a dirty look towards Dean. Sam’s big brother charged like a bull but Sam held him back.

“Dean, please.”  
“As you want Sammy. But if you need anything, you call me.” 

Dean warned Lucifer pointing an accusing finger to his face. Lucifer smirked at him. Sam could tell how hard it was for Dean to go away and let them alone. He didn’t get very far though, watching over Sam from the nearest car with a hood opened.

“So how was the wedding?” Sam asked.  
“Not bad. I can be civilised for a day or two, you know.” Lucifer grinned.

Sam scoffed in mocked disbelief but smiled.

“And you, you had news from the office? When are you due to Detroit again?”  
“The sooner the better. But I said I wasn’t available to them at any moment of the day and night and that I would come back when I can. I make them wait a little.”  
“I’m impressed.”  
“When are you going back?”  
“When I won’t be able to deal with Michael. What happened sometime along yesterday morning I think.” Lucifer smiled. “I was thinking, we could carpool again to go back home, if you’re up.”  
“What about the day after tomorrow then?”  
“I’ll manage to not kill Michael until then. But I make no promise though. All I need is a new car because I can’t keep Gabriel’s old one.” Lucifer said turning to the ugly thing on four wheels.  
“Is that the one?” Sam asked. 

Lucifer nodded apologetically. 

“I’m sorry” Sam teased him.  
“It makes a great contrast compared to the Plymouth Fury. You bet he loved it immediately.”  
“Something caught your eyes here?” Sam wondered.  
“There is a nice black Chevrolet out there.”  
“If he only dares to look at Baby, I kill him!” Dean shouted from under the car hood he was working on.  
“Not a good idea to check out my brother's beloved car.” Sam laughed.  
“What about this mercedes over there then?”  
“I’m afraid it’s not for sale. It’s only here for new tires.”  
“Everything is for sale if you put the right price in front of it.” Lucifer said as he came closer to the car and looked inside by the window.

On Tuesday morning, Lucifer parked his new Mercedes in front of Bobby’s salvage yard. Sam invited him in and presented him to Bobby who shook his hand and called him ‘son’ from the get go. Sam could tell Lucifer liked it from the smirk on his face. They talked for a minute. Bobby was surprised Lucifer got the car. Lucifer explained it was his job to negotiate. He winked to Sam. Bobby served him a cup of coffee. Lucifer gazed around the room and took a closer look at a rifle hanging on the wall.

“Careful with that. Just don't touch the decor, okay? Assume it's all loaded." Bobby warned him.  
“Is it a Springfield rifle?”  
“You got a good eye. It’s from 1910.”  
“1903.” Lucifer corrected him. “And it’s still working?”

Bobby nodded absentmindedly.

“I may have a buyer for it. We should talk about it again soon. But in the meantime, are you ready to roll, Sam?”  
“Just the time to grab my bag and to say goodbye.”

They left for Detroit waving at Bobby and Dean. But it was only the first of many travels from Detroit to Sioux Falls they would be doing together.


End file.
